I'm So Sick Slash
by Winter Wolfsong
Summary: Apollos and his familiar Capricorn are hunters. Usually the two take easy cases but convenience and curiosity leads them to a small mental institution in Montana. Here Apollos and Capricorn find danger... and the Winchester brothers.
1. Welcome to Disturbia

Author's note: So I was watching the first episode of the season of supernatural and all of a sudden I thought, "I should write a supernatural fanfic!" Thus the idea for this story came into being. Any reviews are welcome. And by the way this is slash (guyxguy) so be warned, don't like it, don't read it. I think Sam and Dean will be in the next chapter but we're not quite there yet, I needed to set the stage.

P.S.- Credit goes to Gemini for the above message.

The room was in a state of complete darkness when she woke up. The woman sat up quickly and began to panic. She didn't know how she got where she was, she didn't even know where here was. But she had been unconscious, here, and that seemed to be a bad sign, so the woman tried to scream. She felt her vocal chords let go of a long wailing note but heard nothing. Nothingness echoed around her. The nothingness seemed to pulse and breath with silent life. It was suffocating, suddenly she couldn't breath. The woman gasped for breath anything. Anything, she would do anything for sweet loud noisy breath.

"You can have it. You can have it. You can have it." Shill needles scratched behind the woman's eyes as the silence was overtaken by the most horrible loudness.

"Please." She begged, she wouldn't fight anymore.

"Goddamit, I can't believe we have another one," A rent-a cop reclined in his standard desk chair and yawned loudly as he finished his sentence. The desk before him held a box of eight different black and white TV screens, doughnuts, and clutter. He had half an hour until the end of his shift and he considered himself done for the night. The security guard was referring to a patient who had been brought in earlier that night. She was displayed on the small blurry screen of the fifth TV (this TV was being neglected by the security guard just like the rest of the TVs.)

"Hmmm?" The younger of the two security guards barely moved when he hummed his question. He had a family to feed back home, he couldn't afford to slack off like his partner, so he leaned closer to the TV screens facing him, tonight he was watching the teenage ward of the metal health facility. The teens usually weren't as violent as the adults, but they were more prone to need midnight treatment, meaning if he slacked off he would be caught and lose his job.

The older spun his chair around detecting a possible conversation, "I can't believe we got another one. That lady that they brought in today, she's jus' the other eight. One days she's fine, has a family, has a life, she's perfectly normal, the next she's off her rocker screaming about crazy stuff. Its creepy, like they're possessed or something."

"What do you expect?" Was the snapped response, "You work at a mental health institution."

"I dunno, normal crazy people? Dr. Derk and his choice of crazies… fuckin' weird, you know?" But the other cop didn't know, he wasn't listening. One of the teenagers, a boy about seventeen, had sat up in bed and begun to scream. It wasn't unusual for patients to wake up screaming, or scream in their sleep, but he worried when patients did so, it could mean trouble for him.

It hadn't been the first time I woke up screaming. It wouldn't be the last. I don't know what dreams, well nightmares caused it; all I knew was that when I woke up screaming my mind was awake before my body. I could feel the sound being ripped from my core, I could feel the desperate ache as I ran out of oxygen, I could feel the mind boggling fear, but I was powerless to do anything about it. I would sit there or lie there until I had no more sound left in me and my body felt almost disconnected from myself until I could move again, upon 

which I would usually curl into a ball and sob until I regained myself enough to get up and go about life. I don't know why I cried, it was like the aftermath of the scream. I figured what ever I dreamed about must be pretty bad, and maybe it was better that I didn't remember why I was screaming. Before I had to go into the mental institution, my… well its hard to put a label on Capricorn, I'll call him my guardian for arguments sake… would hold me until I stopped crying. It helped, and it was nice to have some one there to stop loneliness from being added to the pile of hurt. He asked me once what I dreamed about, but other than that we never talked about it. But here there was no one. It was like everyone here had part of themselves scoped out and replaced with pretend parts, at some point those parts stopped working, and that's why they were here. Sometimes I think I belong here. I think that maybe I just made up a bunch of crazy shit to feel like I had a purpose and now I'm being fixed. But crazy people don't know their crazy. Crazy people pretend parts stop working, mine haven't, not yet.

The last sound pushed its way from my mouth. My eyes were already watering when I curled into a ball and let sob wash over my body. The lock to my door clicked, it was a sound I'd come to listen for in the past week. "He must have woken up at some point, when he started screaming I paged you. I figured since he was new…" The voice, I figured it probably belonged to a security guard, was interrupted by another person's reassurance that the first voice had done fine. Dr. Newman stepped into the room and closed the door on the defensive security guard. He was on the night shift tonight. Dr. Derk was the head doctor but when he wasn't around Dr. Newman was in charge of the other doctors, not that there probably was more than one other doctor now, in the day there were more doctors.

"Anthony did you have a bad dream?" His questions were always very direct and to the point but he still was able to come off a compassionate person, a person whom could be trusted. I didn't respond, I was still sobbing and shaking uncontrollably, I usually stayed in this stage for a while. The doctor spoke again, his voice calming and soft, "It's late Anthony, I'll give you some medicine and we can talk about it tomorrow, ok?" He made it sound like a question about an instance where I had a choice, but I felt a needle slide into my arm before I had a chance to respond. The medicine was strong and exactly what I needed before I felt like I was disconnected from myself again before the needle was empty. The doctor laid me down. The door opening was the last muffled noise I heard.


	2. My Mind Plays Tricks on me

Chapter 2: My Mind Plays Tricks on me

OH! Guess what Sam and Dean are in this chapter! But I wasn't supposed to tell you that... opps. Anywho please tell me what you think, or what your friend/enemy/pet/alien thinks.  
Disclaimer: I forgot this on my first chapter so here it goes, I do not own Supernatural nor do I make any money from writing this story, this disclaimer aplies to any following chapters of this story as well as chapter one and two.

* * *

The next time I woke it wasn't to the sound of my own screams but the quick forceful nocks of the morning check up. The nurse walked in, everything about her was self assured and hard. Her scrubs were ironed to a point, her hair pulled back sharply into a bun, and her walk was forcefully crisp with no grace. I cringed, she was my least favorite nurse. "Come on." She pulled me to my feet with a swift yank of my arm, I made myself be like a doll so she could position me how she wanted. "It's a special day today. Calvin called and said he was coming to visit you. Isn't that nice." She attempted to smile, but gave up almost as soon as her lips stretched. Calvin was Capricorn's alias for our mission. His coming probably meant there was a problem, I instantly made myself focus on everything around me to search for potential dangers. The nurse continued to drag my limp self out of the room and into the wash room. Once there she stripped me, turned one of the overhead showers and threw me in. Around us other nurses were doing the same, stripping patients and pushing them under streams of water. Teenage boys were the first of the patients to shower. The facility was small, usually it only housed fifty patients, and right now there were eight teenage boys. The nurse handed me a bar of soap, "Wash yourself." I began to mutter to myself. She ignored me, she thought I was schizophrenic, but it was all part of the charade.

A month ago Capricorn and I noticed a strange pattern in a small town in Montana. Three women had suddenly been inflicted with an unexpected mental illness. Then five other women disappeared from nearby villages. We may not have looked into the case had Dr. Derk's patients not had a strange habit of getting exponentially worse then killing themselves three years after their release from his care. Plus we were close. We had been in the northernmost parts of California closing up a rip between another dimension and our own. People were just disappearing and showing up again days latter five miles from town.

The nurse pulled me out of the shower, soapy bubbles still clung to my skin, and shoved a towel into my hands, "Dry your self off," I stood there unresponsive until she grabbed the towel and did it for me. It was hard to pretend to be crazy. According to my fake file I was super crazy, I had to be or Dr. Derk wouldn't have taken me in; he only takes the hard cases that nobody else wants to deal with. Without even giving me a chance, the 

nurse stuffed me in my loose white clothing. It probably wasn't a hard task for her, but it was a painful experience for me, a human body can only move so fast. I jumped back from her when she was done.

"Don't touch me!" I hated making a scene but it was part of my character.

The nurse swung her arm out and grabbed my shirt sleeve in her giant crushing grip, "Shut up."

"No I said don't touch me! Shut up! Don't touch!" The nurse pulled my out of the wash room and pushed me out into the white windowless hall. She loosened her grip for a second allowing me to dart away. I backed up but before I could get far I ran into something. I spun around two brown haired men and a Dr. Newman stood there looking slightly taken aback.

"Nathan calm down." Dr. Newman ordered.

"Help me!" I grabbed the shorter of the two brown haired men and clung to him, "She hurts me, please help me! She's with the darkness." The two men eyes met and then turned back to me. I realized then that the two acted like they were brothers.

"I'm so sorry. Nathan has severe schizophrenia, he's usually quiet, but he does have his moments." The men must be inspectors Dr. Newman wouldn't have to explain my behavior to anyone else. This could be bad, especially if this interrupted my meeting with Capricorn. I had a very thin leash to work with before my visit got taken away, but I couldn't change my behavior now.

"Please, please, please. She's bad." I whispered now fearing yelling would anger the doctor to much. I let the man shake me off as he again glanced at his brother.

"Can we see his folder? We'd like to interview him," the brother I had previously hanging on to questioned.

Dr. Newman looked worried for a minute, "Are you sure? He could be a handful,"

"Of course we're sure. What do we look like?" The older brother spoke this time. His voice was gruffer and more sure than the younger brothers. Of all the rotten luck, I was between a rock and a hard place without even knowing it. I wouldn't be able to meet with Capricorn after all.

Five minutes latter I found myself strapped into a chair in one of the examination/conversation rooms. These rooms were generally reserved for patients that had to be bound or else they would hurt themselves or the Doctor during conversation time. The room was plain white with a table two chairs and a medical table. Everything was welded to the floor. The room was windowless, and the only door opened from the outside. I had never been to this room and I was actually scared. I imagined this room would be perfect to summon demons or kill patients. My breath caught in my throat, what if all along these two brothers were the culprits behind all the supernatural occurrences in this town, and now I was at their mercy.


End file.
